Un Uchiha Pasado De Copas
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Después de que Sasuke regresara de su mas reciente viaje, Naruto lo convence de ir por unos tragos para "recordar los viejos tiempos". Nada puede salir mal... a menos que se pasen de copas, ¿cierto? ONE-SHOT.


Los Personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en su despacho siendo las 10:20 de la noche, los pendientes a revisar parecían no tener fin y el cansancio poco a poco le vencía, se levantó de su asiento sintiendo que parte de su trasero ya estaba entumido, acomodó un gran número de hojas hasta que escuchó que la puerta se abría.

-Cómo imaginaba, sigues aquí- dijo Sasuke, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ah, Sasuke- saludó Naruto. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó, sin despegar la mirada del montón de hojas que ahora apilaba.

El Uchiha sacó un pergamino y se lo lanzó al Hokage, él lo recibió y lo observó unos instantes con curiosidad.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó, mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Es un regalo de mi viaje más reciente- respondió, acercándose hasta quedar frente al escritorio.

Naruto quiso abrir el pergamino para saber lo que había descubierto en esta ocasión, sin embargo, el cansancio hizo que se sintiera mareado y estuviera a punto de caerse, lo que hubiera sucedido de no ser porque Sasuke lo ayudó a mantenerse en pié.

-Gracias- dijo Naruto, recuperándose con rapidez.

-Ya deberías irte a dormir- le sugirió el peli negro, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No es nada- respondió, restándole importancia al asunto. – Aunque quizá me haga falta relajarme un poco, ¿qué te parece si vamos por unos tragos? – propuso, sonriendo con picardía.

-No- respondió tajante el Uchiha.

-Oh, ¡Vamos!- se quejó el rubio. – Sólo serán unos cuantos, cómo en los viejos tiempos – continuó, colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Ya te he dicho que no, iré a casa con Sakura y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, seguramente tu esposa te ha de estar esperando- dijo Sasuke, caminando en dirección a la puerta.

-Oh, así que después de todo sí amas a Sakura-chan, eh, ¿Sasuke?- decía Naruto, con un ligero tono burlón, provocando que su amigo detuviera su paso.

-¡Lo que yo sienta por mí esposa no te interesa, dobe!- exclamó, sin voltear a verlo ya que estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-Vaya, teme, pareces un tomate, creo que de tanto comerlos ya estas tomando ese color- comentó el Uzumaki, apareciendo repentinamente frente a Sasuke.

-¡NARUTO!- gritó el Uchiha, furioso ante el mal chiste de su amigo.

-Entonces, ¿vamos?- rió el Hokage.

Una hora y media más tarde, saliendo del bar…

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por las solitarias calles de Konoha, o eso intentaban, ya que ambos estaban completamente ebrios y apenas podían mantenerse de pie.

-Oye…teme… llevas ahí parado 10 minutos, ya vámonos- decía Naruto, con una mano apoyada en la pared.

-Le estás hablando a un poste… usuratonkachi- le dijo el Uchiha a sus espaldas, asustándolo y provocando que cayera.

-Maldición, teme… me asustaste- rió el rubio, estando tirado boca arriba en el suelo. – Ayúdame a levantarme – pidió, alzando su mano.

Sasuke se acercó a él tratando de ayudarlo, toda la cabeza le daba vueltas como si estuviese dentro de una lavadora, con dificultad logró tomar la mano de Naruto pero al intentar levantarlo tropezó torpemente y cayó sobre él.

-Mierda- atinó a decir el Uchiha, por su parte, al pobre Hokage le había sacado el aire con su caída y estaba a poco de perder el conocimiento.

-¿ _Qué crimen estoy pagando?-_ pensó el rubio, con lágrimas resbalando como cascada.

-Tal vez el friendzonear a Hinata durante años- decía Kurama en tono burlón. – Ser un fracaso como padre, además de que besaste a Sas…

-¡NI LO MENCIONES!- gritó, aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

Ninguno de los dos lo había notado pero se encontraban en una posición muy comprometedora, demasiado ya que Sasuke estaba entre las piernas de Naruto y parecía que estaban a punto de darse "amor".

-Lo que uno ve hoy en día- dijo un vagabundo que pasaba por el lugar, haciendo que ambos lo miraran sin entender a qué se refería.

-¿Por qué lo men…- el peli negro calló al darse cuenta, su mirada se encontró con la de su rubio amigo que se encontraba debajo, quedándose de piedra por unos eternos segundos.

-Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión- bromeó Naruto con picardía.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA?- gritó el Uchiha, dándole un puñetazo y alejándose de él, mientras veía cómo aquel vagabundo los miraba traumado y se alejaba corriendo.

-¡N…No es lo que parece!,- le gritaba al tipo, logrando que solo corriera más rápido. – ¡NARUTO, VOY A QUEMARTE LAS PELOTAS CON UN AMATERASU!

-Eh, Sasuke, esa es una escoba- rió el Hokage, avergonzando más a su compañero.

-¡TE LO ADVERTÍ!- le gritó, activando su Mangekyou sharingan para hacer huevos de zorro fritos.

-¡Espera!- interrumpió el rubio, alarmado por la posibilidad de quedarse sin los gemelos, ya suficiente tenía con el brazo.

-¡Ya es tarde para rogar!- amenazó el Uchiha.

-No, en serio, es que… ya es tar…- decía, hasta que se dio cuenta que el peli negro estaba vomitando. – Demonios, eres un desastre.

-¡Cállate!- vomitó un poco más. – Usuratonkachi.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ca…- decía el Uzumaki, hasta que devolvió el estómago.

10 minutos después…

Ambos seguían caminando apoyándose mutuamente para no caerse, sin embargo, se reían como locos, al parecer el alcohol había logrado sacar el lado más "sociable" de los dos.

-Con esas cosas en tus mejillas pareces una zorrita, JAJAJA, hip- dijo Sasuke, riendo a carcajadas.

-JAJAJA, estúpido… ¿quieres escuchar algo mash gracioso?- preguntó, tambaleándose a cada paso que daban.

-¿Qué es?, hip-

-¡Tú esposa la tabla!- rió Naruto, mientras que su amigo no lo hizo, en lugar de eso lo observó seriamente. – ¿Qué? – le preguntó, para saber lo que ocurría.

-…Hip- no dijo nada, simplemente lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, haciéndolo pensar que su vida peligraba de nuevo. – ¡Ah, ya entendí! – exclamó repentinamente el Uchiha, riendo fuertemente otra vez, provocando la risa del Hokage también.

-Tú esposa quedó igual por tu culpa, zorra traga leche- se burló el portador del Sharingan.

-Al menos la disfruté, emo vengador- ambos volvieron a reír como locos, pareciera que además de alcohol también se habían fumado una yerba buena, y muy buena.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, hmp- decía el peli negro, abrazándolo un poco.

Todo estaba relativamente "normal", hasta que a Naruto se le ocurrió jugarle una broma a su amigo estando tan solo a unos metros de la casa de Sasuke.

-¡Oiroke No Jutsu!-

El Uchiha volteó a ver lo que pasaba y se quedó embobado al ver a su esposa, completamente desnuda frente a él, sonrojada y apenada.

-Sasuke-kun…te deseo- decía "Sakura". – _Él es uno de los pocos que se ha resistido a esta técnica, pero en este estado y con su esposa, dudo mucho que aguante_ – pensó el Uzumaki riendo para sus adentros.

-Sa…Sakura…- atinó a decir el peli negro, sonrojado y claramente sorprendido.

Justo cuando Naruto estaba por deshacer el jutsu y reírse de la expresión que tenía su amigo, él lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó en los labios, provocando que abriera los ojos como platos, recordando esa sensación de cuando eran niños y se besaron accidentalmente, el estómago se le revolvió y estaba cerca de vomitar.

El jutsu se deshizo justo en el momento en el que Sasuke abría los ojos, solo para toparse con que estaba besando a Naruto en lugar de su esposa, en ese momento los dos se separaron bruscamente solo para vaciar el estómago cada quien por su lado.

-N…No otra vez- decía el Uzumaki, con un mar de lágrimas y totalmente asqueado.

-¿Por qué esto es siempre contigo?, Hip- se quejó el peli negro, escupiendo el desagradable sabor que le había dejado el beso. – Es suficiente, yo me iré a casa – agregó, caminando con suma torpeza.

-No seas amargado, Sasuki- le dijo el rubio, dándole alcance y golpeanteníaun poco fuerte en la espalda, lo que no se esperó fue que el Uchiha cayera de cara al piso. – Ups, d…disculpa, creo que se me fue la mano – rió, mientras su compañero se levantaba.

-¡NARUTO!, hip- gritó Sasuke, ahora sí que lo haría pedazos.

- _¡Maldición!-_ pensó, riendo nervioso al ver que su amigo desenvainaba su espada. – ¡Oiroke No Jutsu! – nuevamente utilizó su Jutsu estrella, esperando que éste lo salvara sólo que en esta ocasión usó su versión femenina.

-¡SUSANO'O!- exclamó Sasuke, apareciendo parte del espíritu guardián.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y lo siguiente que se pudo ver fue al Hokage siendo lanzado lejos de aquel lugar.

- _¿Por qué a mí?-_ pensó Naruto.

Casa de los Uchiha 00:20 AM…

Alguien tocaba a la puerta sutilmente, apenas audible para que Sarada fuera a ver de quién se trataba, la curiosidad la invadía puesto que para la hora que era no se le ocurría alguna persona conocida que los visitara.

-Ya voy- dijo la pequeña Uchiha, escuchando cómo si un bulto cayera tras el otro lado de la puerta, al abrirla se topó con un hombre tirado en los escalones y por el olor supuso que se había pasado de copas.

-¡Mamá, hay un vagabundo ebrio tirado en la puerta!- gritó la pequeña dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Sakura apareció rápidamente para auxiliar a su pequeña niña, no fuera que el vagabundo quisiera ponerle un dedo encima porque la pasaría terriblemente mal.

-Ya estoy aquí, cariño, yo me encar…- decía la peli rosa, preparándose para retirar a aquel hombre como saco de basura, hasta que notó de quien se trataba. – ¿Sasuke? – preguntó, incrédula al reconocerlo de inmediato.

-Sa…Sakura… yo…- decía el Uchiha, intentado levantarse hasta que su mano resbaló y cayó de cara al suelo nuevamente. Tanto esposa como hija lo observaron con una gotita cayéndoles.

-Sabes que no te hace bien beber- dijo su esposa, ayudándolo a levantarse para que entrara a la casa.

-Tonterías… estoy bien, hip- replicó, más su manera de hablar delataba que estaba totalmente ebrio.

-¿Con quién fuiste a tomar?- preguntó Sakura, sospechando al culpable del estado de su esposo.

-Con Naruto, hip- respondió, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya veo- dijo la peli rosa sonriente. – _Voy a patearte el trasero la próxima vez que te vea, Naruto_ – pensó la Haruno.

En la casa de los Uzumaki…

Naruto se levantó bruscamente de su cama, asustando a Hinata que se encontraba a su lado, sentándose ella también.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto-kun?- preguntó con notoria preocupación.

-Presiento que debo alejarme de Sakura por un tiempo… y por mi vida-

De vuelta con los Uchiha…

-Entonces el vagabundo en realidad era…- decía la princesa Uchiha, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Así es, Sarada- decía Sasuke, manteniéndose de pie gracias a Sakura. – Yo, soy tu padre… ¡hip! – dijo, en un tono totalmente sombrío y aterrador.

-¡NO!- gritó la pequeña, hasta que ambos recibieron un puñetazo en la cabeza marca Haruno.

-Duele- se quejó Sarada, mientras que su padre nuevamente besaba el suelo.

-Son unos dramáticos- reprochó la peli rosa cruzada de brazos.

Sasuke se levantó lentamente ante la mirada atenta de su esposa e hija, después miró a Sakura y sonrió pícaramente provocando que ésta se sonrojara.

-Ya…- decía el Uchiha, tomando a su esposa de la cintura. – Tranquila, mi dulce flor de cerezo… hip – dijo, acercando sus labios a los de ella.

-¡¿QUÉ?!, S…SASUKE-KUN- exclamó la peli rosa nerviosa y sonrojada a más no poder.

-Okey, creo que esto ya se prendió, yo mejor me voy- dijo Sarada, huyendo a su habitación con cara de trauma.

-¡E…Espera, Sarada!- gritó Sakura, mientras el Uchica le besaba el cuello.

-Un momento- se detuvo Sasuke. – ¿Qué hacían las dos despiertas tan tarde?

-Ella me estaba haciendo compañía, me quedé hasta tarde ordenando algunas cosas que debo llevar mañana al trabajo y…- un beso en la frente hizo que ella se quedara sin palabras y se sonrojara nuevamente.

-Trabajas demasiado y además cuidas de nuestra hija… debería recompensarte de alguna forma- dijo el Uchiha, sonriéndole cómo suele hacerlo solo para ella.

-N…No es nada- atinó a decir, sabiendo a dónde quería llegar su amado esposo.

Repentinamente él comenzó a reír sin razón, desconcertando a Sakura por completo así que sólo sonrió con cierto nerviosismo, le daba gracia ver al serio y temido Sasuke Uchiha comportarse como un tonto.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó la peli rosa con curiosidad.

Él dejó de reír y la observó fijamente. – Recordé algo que dijo Naruto, hip – decía, sonriente, al parecer era algo muy gracioso.

-¿Qué cosa?- le insistió, riendo también.

-Es que me preguntó qué si no me incomodaba que tu busto fuera tan…- repentinamente el Uchiha fue golpeado fuertemente por Sakura, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡VOY A MATAR A NARUTO!- gritó furiosa.

Y así, Sasuke Uchiha aprendió que nunca debía volver a casa ebrio y mucho menos si había tomado con Naruto.

Al día siguiente…

El Hokage se despedía de su esposa e hijos antes de ir a trabajar, tenía una cara de zombie como las que siempre traía pero más horrible de lo acostumbrado.

-Deberías quedarte y descansar- le sugirió Hinata, al ver el tan mal estado en el que se veía.

-No… estoy bie-

-¡NARUTO!-escuchó que le llamaron, volteó hacia un lado y vio a Sakura, acercándose con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ah, es la fea- dijo el Hokage, aun medio adormilado.

-¿Eh?, ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- gritó la Haruno, corriendo hacia él para golpearlo.

-Ah, H…Hola, Sakura- dijo, asustado al notar sus intenciones: matarlo. – ¡E…Espera, Sakura-chan – gritó Naruto, emprendiendo su huida.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Uchiha…

-¡Juro que no vuelvo a tomar!- exclamó Sasuke, estando en cama con la peor resaca de su vida, además de tener vendada la cabeza por el fuerte golpe de su esposa.

-Sí, papá, y tampoco molestes a mamá, es aterradora cuando se enoja- decía la pequeña, cuidando de su padre.

- _Jamás me vuelvo a pasar de copas_ -

* * *

Espero que se hayan divertido y que el fic les sacara una sonrisa, gracias por pasar a leer! Nos leeremos en otra ocasión, hasta luego :3


End file.
